Who's fault is it
by Louis2311
Summary: Set after T.A.H.I.T.I. After Skye hears Coulson and Ward's conversation about May and Ward's relationship she tries to hide her feelings toward him but they both know that they can't do it. I know it's a rubbish summary but read and enjoy Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first Agents of Shield story so enjoy. I will probably update tonight or tomorrow. Also the facts may not be accurate because I live in England and here episode 11 is being aired next week but please enjoy. Bye Louis2311_**

* * *

Grant watched Skye breathing gently as she slept in the hospital bed. The drug had been given to her but she still hadn't woken up. He had been sat beside Skye for hours watching her and waiting

Coulson had left to get sleep leaving Ward alone in the hospital room. He hated seeing her like this, drugged up and in a hospital bed looking innocent and alone. Grant didn't blame himself though; he blamed two people. Quinn because of course he shot Skye and May. May because she distracted him, Skye was alone with Quinn and was shot because of him but him for the last week or so he was too busy with May messing around. It needed to stop

"How is she" Grant's head snapped up and saw May standing by the door looking tired and stressed

"Fine" he muttered. He looked back at Skye but saw May slowly walking to the bed

"She will pull through" May said staring at Grant who she knew was plainly ignoring her

"I know that" Ward said. He took his hand from his lap and took Skye's holding it tightly

"I want to end it" Grant looked up at May as she spoke calmly

"End what" Grant asked

"The thing that is going on between us. I want it to be strictly professional. Just work; do you agree" May said standing up from the seat she was sat a few seconds before

"Yes, I agree" Ward said relieved. Now he could focus more on Skye and work

"Goodbye Agent Ward" now she was back to professional names

"Goodbye Agent May" suddenly a groan came from Skye as she turned "Skye" Ward head turned back to Skye and his hand grip grew tighter

"Gra..ant" Skye mouth opened as she said his name. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked directly at him

"I will go get the nurse" said Agent May who quickly left going to get the nearest nurse

"Skye, the nurse is coming" Grant said smiling for the first time since the news of Skye's shooting

"Grant, my...in pain" Skye said uncomfortably

"Where are you in pain" Grant asked concerned. He wanted to make her better; take all the pain and ache away and just make her happy

"My hand" Grant soon realised that he his hand was tightly wrapped around hers making it red. He instantly let go and Skye moved her hand which went back to the normal colour

"Are you alright" Skye asked weakly. Grant just chucked and smiling

"You have been shot and unconscious for over a week and you are asking me if I am alright" Skye smiled weakly happy to see Grant smiling also

"I am that type of girl. How is Coulson" Skye's smile falls as she mentions Coulson

"Like everyone else. We were all worried about you. None us have slept properly, Simmons cried nonstop and I just drank lots of coffee" Skye smiled sitting up but suddenly shooting pain came from her stomach

"Hey, be careful" Grant said concerned as Skye laid back down

"Grant, I really need to tell you something" Skye said holding onto Grant's eyes gently. She sighed thinking slowly and pushing her head onto the pillow

"When I was shot I thought of a lot of things as I was lying on the floor. I thought of what I didn't do in life, how I kind of created a family with you guys and you" Grant looked confused by Skye's last word

"Me, why did you think of me" Grant asked

"Because I..."

"Skye, I dear god I was worried for you" Skye stopped speaking as Simmons spoke with Fitz behind her. Simmons lightly hugged her and tears fell down her cheeks as she saw her friend awake and alive after a week of worrying

"Don't cry because I will start" May, Coulson and the nurse walked in and Coulson made a sigh of relief as he saw Skye awake. He actually didn't believe May as she told him and needed to see for himself

"Good to see you are awake Skye" the nurse said smiling brightly at her patient "Now I need to examine you so can everyone leave. I will only be 20 minutes at the most" Grant lightly squeezed Grant's hand as he stood up leaving with the rest of the team

"Let me have a look at your stomach" Skye lift her dress showing her stomach which had a faint shot wound. Skye looked at her stomach in confusion and shock. She knew already that a stomach wound healing took about 3 to 6 months but her wound was a week old and had already nearly healed itself

"Don't worry; this is natural so just stay calm. Your blood pressure and heart rate seems perfectly fine and I am going to have a word with our father about releasing you and all he needs to do is sign some papers. I am sure all your family will be glad" Skye was still confused; family, who told her that her team was her family

"I will be back in a minute" the nurse leaves and Skye sat up ignoring the pain coming from her stomach. She finally relaxed and then Grant walked in smiling

"You are being discharged so tonight you can sleep in your own bed" Skye took the sheet of her and stood up slowly with the help of Grant

"So, how are we related then" Skye said standing up for the first time

"Oh, you found out. Well I am your cousin. Coulson is you dad, May is your mom and Fitzsimmons are your siblings. We are a weird family" Skye smiled and grabbed the clothes where Simmons had left earlier

"There is a shower there so get ready. Call me if anything happens" Skye nods and walks to the bathroom opening then locking it behind her.

Grant sat on Skye's hospital bed waiting

"She is alright" Coulson asked as he walked in

"Yeah, she is getting ready to be discharged" there was silence then suddenly Grant spoke up

"Me and May have ended it" Coulson nodded and put his hands in his suit pockets

"You don't have to tell me everything Agent Ward. Just think about the team" Agent Ward nodded agreeing

"Why did you two suddenly end it then" Agent Coulson asked

"To be honest sure it was Skye. I felt like me and Agent May's relationship was effecting my work and helping Skye" Agent Coulson nodded and the silence was brought again. Suddenly the door slowly creaked open and Skye walked in new fresh clothes; her hair was up and she looked a bit less pale. She smiled weakly but Ward could tell she was faking it

"Time to go" Coulson said. Skye nodded and the three of them walked out

"Wait a second" Ward went back into Skye's old room and brought out Skye's Hawaiian doll. He gave it to Skye who smiled faintly

"Why is it here" Skye asked

"Your room looked a bit dull so I brought someone of yours to brighten it up" Skye smiled and they walked out of the hospital towards a SHIELD car which was waiting outside

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy the story. BYE PEOPLE !_**

**_Louis2311_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, I am loving the response of the story. I have just checked and I have made some mistakes but oh well. Anyway, Enjoy the story_**

Coulson, Ward and Skye walked onto the plane at the SHIELD base. Skye walked silently up the metal stairs probably going to her room. Coulson didn't speak either followed but to his office leaving Grant alone standing by Lola sighing

Skye shut the door behind her and slowly slide onto the floor crying. Grant and May were in a relationship behind her back...behind everyone's back. Except from Coulson who knew; Coulson, her father figure who had been there for her. Since she was revealed as a part of the Rising Tide, since she told him about her parents and since she found out her parents were dead. She knew that Grant and May's relationship wasn't any of her business but he was her SO. They talked about stuff like friends would be known she realised that her and Ward's relationship was totally different then she thought. They were nothing more than colleges.

After thinking for what seemed like hours Skye stood up and straightened the creases on her fresh t-shirt that she had been wearing for only a couple of hours

Skye put the Hawaiian doll on the ledge and walked out of her small room downstairs to the lab where Fitzsimmons were working

"Skye, what are you doing. Shouldn't you be resting" Fitz said as he saw Skye walk in

"I have been resting for over a week and I am wide awake so I don't need rest" Skye said sitting down on an empty seat near the two scientists

"She has a point Leo so just calm down" Fitz just sighed and carried on working

"So have you seen Grant" Skye tensed up at the mention of his name. God she didn't want to think about him

"Yeah, but then I went to my room. I don't really want to talk to him" Fitzsimmons stopped working at looked at Skye with confusion

"What has he done in the last hour to make you not want to talk to him" Fitz asked

"You don't want to know" Simmons dropped a piece of equipment and went over to Skye grabbing her hand

"We will be back in a minute" Simmons and Skye walked upstairs to the lounge area where Ward was sat reading a new book _Divergent_. He looked up from his book and saw Skye smiling instantly

"Grant, can me and Skye have moment" Ward nodded and carried on reading "Alone" Grant sighed and stood up walking to his room where he shut the door behind him

"Sit and tell me everything" Skye sighed and sat down next to Simmons who stared at her

"Fine...I found out May and Grant are having a relationship" Simmons looked at Skye in shock

"You mean Agent Melinda May and Agent Grant Ward are having a relationship. The same May and Ward" Skye nodded as Simmons just sighed smirking

"And you are jealous" Skye just looked at Simmons with confusion. Why the hell would she be jealous? Ward was just her SO and nothing else. Yeah they may have had some times like boarding games such as scrabble and battleships but that was just things that friends do

"I'm not jealous; it's just weird that they are doing it behind our backs like it is wrong of something. Just forget everything that I told you" Simmons smiled while nodding. Skye stood up but then screeching pain came from her stomach

"Skye, Skye are you..." Skye fell onto the ground wincing "FITZ! FITZ" Fitz ran up the stairs towards Skye and so did the rest of the team

"What's the matter with her" Coulson asked with horror and concern

"Just let's get her to her bed then Simmons can examine her. Ward carry her to her room" Grant scooped Skye up bridal style and the team rushed to Skye's room. Ward slowly put Skye on her bed not wanting to hurt her anymore

"Fitz, get my kit quickly" Fitz rushed downstairs and returned with a bag that had the shield logo on it. Simmons lifted Skye's stomach to reveal the healing shot wound. Simmons got out a stethoscope and put it on her ears then on Skye's chest where her heart was. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds then put the stethoscope down sighing

"Her heart is a little bit fast but because of the stress and the wound healing from the inside it might have caused the pain and her fainting. When she wakes I will have to check her again but she will be fine" everyone felt more relaxed after Simmons talked "Now let her rest and I will check up on her in a couple of hours" the team went their separate ways but Coulson stayed with Simmons

"Simmons, why has Skye been so stressful" Coulson asked with concern

"Sir, it is nothing really" Simmons said quite nervous looking everywhere but her bosses face

"As your boss I would like to know" Simmons sighed and looked back at Coulson

"Skye found out that May and Grant are in a relationship and she isn't really conformable about it. So that may be a reason" Coulson just nodded agreeing

"Yes, that has brought stress to me as well but luckily it has ended. Agent Ward told me that the reason was because of Skye. That Agent May and his relationship was affecting his work and him helping Skye but I think we both know that it is much more to do with Skye" Simmons smirked nodding

"I think we all know there is more going on between Skye and Grant that even they don't know yet" Simmons then said goodbye to her boss and went back to checking on Skye.

**_BYE PEOPLE. Enjoy and review xoxo_**

**_Louis2311_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Blackness was surrounding her. She saw nothing but felt the hard concrete below her. Suddenly a flash of light was to her side. She lifted her body and stood up looking around_

_"Hello Skye" she turned her whole body back to the light and saw a figure walking towards her. As the person walked closer she saw his face. It was Quinn_

_"Quinn, you are meant to be..."_

_"Locked up. Yeah, I had a change of plans. Now I am very confused why you are not dead" Skye noticed that Quinn was walking closer so she backed away. Suddenly her back hit a hard thing. She turned and saw Ward smirking at her holding her shoulders tightly_

_"OK, I want you dead and what I want I get" Skye tensed up as Quinn got a gun from behind him and slowly raced it down her cheek_

_"Please don't kill me" Skye whispered scared for her life_

_"You see I am not going to kill you" Skye slightly relaxed but then she felt Grant's hands let go of her as he walked to the front of her. He got the gun from Quinn and stood a few paces from Skye. "He is"_

_Tears fell down Skye's face as she saw Grant's evil face staring at her. Quinn then did what Grant did earlier and grabbed Skye's shoulders standing behind her. His mouth slowly went to Skye's ear and whispered_

_"You won't feel a thing" there was a bang then blackness filled the room again as the bullet lodged in Skye's head_

"NO!" Skye screamed as she woke up from her terrible nightmare. She was sweaty, crying and breathing heavily

"Skye, what is the matter" she turned her head and saw Simmons kneeling by Skye's bed looked scared. Skye instantly hugged her friend crying more

"He...shot...me" Skye said breathing heavily while speaking

"Who shot you" Simmons asked letting Skye go and looking at her while wiping her tears

"Grant, my dream he shot me. Right in the head" Simmons then stopped talking and hugged her friend tighter

"You need to know that Grant would never do anything like that. He is your SO and you need to know that he will do anything" Skye wiped more of her tears with a tissue Simmons had just given her and just sighed

"How do I know that he won't leave me with May? I want to believe but I just can't" Simmons didn't yet want to tell Skye about May and Grant's ending knowing that Grant should tell her first hand and not by her. Simmons sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Skye saw that her friend was tired so she took Simmons hand

"Go to bed" Skye said. Simmons looked up and shook her head

"I am not leaving you. I made a promise to myself to watch you until you get better" Skye sat on the edge of her bed looked at Simmons glaring

"Don't make me drag because you know I will" Simmons smiled and stood up hugging Skye once more

"I am going to check your vital signs after my rest then we will see if anything is the matter. Please just stay calm and don't stress yourself too much. If you do I will lock you in your room forever" Skye smiled and then Simmons left shutting the door behind her

Simmons shut Skye's door and sighed "Is she OK" Skye turned and saw Grant leaning against his door looking worried

"Well...she is...you know Grant she isn't OK" Simmons stalked over to Grant angrier. She hated seeing her friend crying and hurt by someone who she thought was her friend "Skye knows that you and May were having a relationship and she took it horribly. She is so stressed that she fainted which is not good for her or her body and I can't do anything. It is your fault she is feeling like this and I am not sorry that I am not sugar coating it" Simmons gave a sigh of relief as she finally let it all out while Grant stood in shock as he never heard Simmons talk like that

"Simmons, can I just talk to her" Ward said after getting rid of her shock state

"Fine, but I hear her scream, cry or make any other sound that isn't laughing then I will personally beat the crap out of you. You may be a Black Ops specialist but me and Fitz have weapons that will make you forget all of your training so you will have to start from the beginning. Do you understand" Grant nodded and Simmons walked into her room shutting her door behind her

Grant stood by Skye's door waiting and not making a move. Finally he unfolded his arms and lightly knocked on the door. He heard movement and then saw Skye open the door. She was a wreck, red puffy eyes from crying and baggy eyes from the lack of sleep. She saw Grant and looked slightly confused

"Skye, I really want to talk to you about...about everything"

**CLIFFHANGER! Enjoy today's chapter and I will update tomorrow**

**Louis2311**


	4. Chapter 4

_Grant stood by Skye's door waiting and not making a move. Finally he unfolded his arms and lightly knocked on the door. He heard movement and then saw Skye open the door. She was a wreck, red puffy eyes from crying and baggy eyes from the lack of sleep. She saw Grant and looked slightly confused_

_"Skye, I really want to talk to you about...about everything"_

Skye looked at Grant hurt and scared. "Grant, I am sorry but I am not feeling up for talking right now" Skye closed the door but Grant put his foot in the way so the door doesn't shut completely

"I know you know about me and May" Grant said. Skye let go of the door and folded her arms in defeat

"Come in" she muttered. Grant walked in and sat on Skye ruffled bed which Skye had recently slept in. Skye closed the door and sat beside Grant moving uncomfortably

"So, you found out about me and May" Skye nodded but didn't speak "Who told you"

"No one. While I was in hospital getting ready in the bathroom I overheard you and Coulson talking and about you and May's relationship. That is how I found out" Grant then understood why Skye was behaving weird this morning. She completely ignored her the whole car ride, went straight to her room and didn't speak to her until now

"Me and May are over you know" Skye eyes widened but didn't let Grant see her looked as shocked. So, she stressed over nothing. Yes they did have a relationship before but not know. Still she didn't talk to her about it

"Ok and why are you telling me this" Grant sighed in annoyance as Skye finished talking

"Will you stop acting like this" Grant said standing up annoyed staring angrily at Skye

"Like what" Skye asked annoyed and confused standing up also

"Like you don't care, Simmons told me that you were stressed out and upset because of me and May's relationship. The moment I saw you on that hospital bed made me hate myself. Made me hate May for distracting me and not helping you. Me and Coulson sat by your bed waiting for the day you would wake up and when I saw you awake I was the happiest I had been since last week really. You have to understand that I...I want to protect you from anything" Grant slowly took Skye's hands and held them tightly. He then moved over to Skye's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then let her hands go and left the room leaving a shocked Skye alone in her room

Grant shut the door of Skye's room and walked away from the hallway of rooms. He walked into the living area where May was sat by looking on her iPad. She heard footsteps and saw Ward sitting across grabbing his book where he was reading before. After tension filling the room Coulson finally came in coughing slightly bringing the attention to the two agents

"Team briefing, now" Ward and May stood up and walked to the computer area in the plane

"Shouldn't I get Skye" Ward asked as the whole team...but Skye had arrived

"No, she will not be involved in this mission. Do not tell her any information about this mission for her safety and the teams" Ward was confused for the reason why Skye wasn't involved in this mission. Yes she couldn't do work outside the bus but she could do any computer work in the bus helping the team

"I received news from Director Fury about Quinn. Quinn was delivered to the Hub for questioning about all he knew. The problem is that when Quinn's car arrived at the Hub he wasn't in there. He was simply gone" he looked at the shocked faces of Fitzsimmons and May and the angry face of Grant

"How the hell did he escape? There was extra security in the car also" Ward asked annoyed and angry like his facial expression showed

"We do not know. The men were gone also except one; one man was unconscious in the car. He had a note in his pocket with Quinn's handwriting and DNA on it" Coulson tapped onto the screen and a picture of the letter came up. Written in Quinn's writing said "_You know who is next"_

"He wants Skye. Sir, we have to tell Skye or she will be in great danger" Fitz said

"She can't have any more stress who she will become worse" Simmons said and Coulson nodded "I agree with Coulson on this"

"Right Agent Ward and Agent May; you two will be questioning Agent Michaels who was the unconscious man in the car with the note. He is being transported to the Bus now and will arrive in less than an hour. This is the end of the briefing and remember that Skye mustn't know of this" the agents nodded and went their separate ways

Grant walked to his room and saw Skye's door opening. He stopped and saw Skye walk out but this time looking fresher and smiling

"Hey" Skye said walking over to Grant who was stood still "What have you guys being doing"

"Oh nothing, Coulson was just asking how you were. I said that you were feeling better" Skye nodded and folded her arms

"I am going to watch a movie. Want to watch it with me; it's Fast and Furious 6" Skye said with glee. Ward sighed and shook his head

"I'm really not in the mood. Maybe some over time" Skye unfolded her arms and nodded "I will see you later"

"Yeah" Skye muttered then left walking not to the lounge area but downstairs to Fitzsimmons lab

Skye walked down the metallic stairs into the lab where Fitzsimmons were talking

"Why do you think he sent that letter? I mean he...oh hey Skye" Fitz said setting his tea mug down

"Hey, who sent a letter?" Skye asked as she sat down

"Oh my, it's my dad. He sent a letter all the way from Sheffield when he could have just sent a email or called" Simmons said nervously laughing

"Well, parents never learn do they? Um, do you know what's the matter with Grant? He acted weird as I talked to him earlier" Fitzsimmons looked at each other then back to Skye

"He has just been under a lot of pressure since you were shot. Did you know he sat by you with Coulson for days just holding your hand hoping for you to wake up. It was quite cute" Simmons said smiling while drinking her hot drink

"Really" Skye asked sitting up properly now

"Yeah, all he did was eat, sleep and stay in hospital with you. Of course we had to make him eat and sleep even though he protested. Simmons kept on doing the Skye would want you to... he just glared and did what he was told" Skye smirked

"I would have made him too" Skye said smirking "We talked today". Simmons looked at Fitz then fake smiled at him

"Um Fitz, would you please get me another cup of tea" Simmons said

"I just made you one and it's still hot" Fitz said confused looking at Skye and Simmons back at forth "Fine, you guys have your girl talk" he muttered going up the stairs to his room

"So what happened" Simmons said sitting next to Skye

"Well he came in and told me that he knew I knew about him and May's relationship. I did try and act like I didn't care and he got annoyed. He then talked about how he hated himself for every moment I was in that hospital and when I woke up it was the happiest he had been for that last week. Lastly he said he wanted to protect me from anything" Simmons looked at Skye with awe

"That is so cute. Anything else then" Simmons asked with excitement

"Um yeah. He kissed me" Simmon's hand which was connected to Skye's tightened and Skye let go making the redness ease

"He kissed you on the lips" Simmons asked. Skye just nodded and Simmons smiled

"Hmm...WardSkye...no Skrd...ah Skyeward" Skye looked at Simmons with confusion as she thought

"What are you doing" Skye asked confused

"Nothing, nothing. Now what are you going to do" Simmons asked

"I have no clue. No offence but I don't want a relationship with everything that has happened. I just want to sort my life out then maybe a relationship"

"Yeah but does Ward know that" Skye knew that she had to talk to Grant no matter what was going on but somehow she knew these chats were going to the same as usual

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been busying revising for my GCSEs. I will try and write tonight and post tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed_**


	5. Chapter 5

The bus landed in the secure area known as the Hub

"Where are we" Skye asked as she left the lab noticing they had landed

"Um, we are at the Hub. Agent Hand wanted us to interview an Agent about his training. That is all" Skye could tell Simmons was lying but ignored it. Suddenly part of plane where the cars and gym was placed opened up and some agents walked in

"We are looking for Agent Coulson, is he here" one of the agents asked. He was practical and stern

"I will get him, follow me" only one of the agents followed Simmons but the other one stayed beside Skye

"Hello, I am Agent Lewis Michaels" the man said smirking at Skye

"I'm Skye" Agent Michaels lifted up Skye's hand and kissed it

"Well hello Agent Skye" Skye blushed as Lewis let go of her

"I'm sorry but I'm not a Agent...yet" Skye said "So why are you here"

"I am here because..."

"Agent Michaels" Lewis stopped talking and the two looked up to see Grant by the ledge looking unhappy "You are meant to be upstairs with Agent Coulson" Lewis smirked at Grant then looked back at Skye

"I was just talking to this beautiful woman here. There is no harm in that" Grant stared at the agent with anger but Lewis just smiled and ignored him

"I will be back Skye" he walked up the stairs and past Grant

"Why are you talking to him Skye" Grant asked as he walked down the stairs towards Skye

"Why can't I. Is it illegal to talk to someone who isn't in my team" Skye said sitting down by the punching bag

"Just stay away from him; he is bad news" Grant sat by Skye sighing "When I was at a S.H.I.E.L.D base in France I trained there to become a proper agent. One of my bunkmates there was Agent Michaels and he was exactly the same as he is now. An ignorant, stupid, immature boy who didn't care for his team but only for himself. When we were sent on our first mission in China we were to collect an electronic power box which was first a property of Shield but a multi-millionaire thought it would be fun to steal it to power his mansions all around the world" Skye listened to Ward's story with awe but still tried to imagine a young Ward training to become a spy

"Me and Michaels were in a group of 6 including us. We went inside and me and Michaels were told to try and get the box while the other four tried to see if anything else the millionaire had stolen from Shield. We were in the room and Michaels so some other things that the millionaire had stolen. He decided to steal it even to my protests. I got the box and we left. I then heard guards coming close. Both of us tried to escape from the house but I was shot so I couldn't carry the box. I asked Michaels for help but all he did was grab the box and run leaving me behind" Skye gasped then understood the hatred Grant had for Michaels

"He left you while you wounded. You could have died" Skye said extremely annoyed

"Yeah, so the guards took me and the millionaire Yul Tsui. He fixed my bullet wound in my knee and actually we negotiated. We supplied him with enough resource for him to pay for and he would give himself up. When I arrived back with Yul Tsui the whole agents were shocked and surprised after Agent Michaels told everyone I was dead. Michaels was sent to a new Shield base in Italy and was demoted to Level 2" Ward stopped speaking and looked at Skye who was nervously looking down

"He did that" Skye asked looking back up at Ward

"Yeah, I have even have a bullet scar to show it" Grant rolled up his trousers and showed a round dark circle on his knee

"That bastard" Skye said standing up annoyed

"Just calm down, we don't want you stressing out and fainting like last time. Have you had anything to eat" Skye shook her head and Grant sighed

"Come on, I am going to make you something to eat" Skye smiled as Grant put his trousers back to normal and stood up slightly pushing Skye towards the stairs

"And what, are you going to spoon feeding me" Skye said walking up the stairs

"If it makes you eat then I will" Skye and Grant walked up the stairs and headed to the kitchen where Skye sat by the island watching Grant preparing some food for Skye

"So what is chef preparing tonight" Skye said watching Grant open the cupboard taking out cheese and penne pasta

"I am making a pasta bake...with my homemade pasta sauce "Skye smiled sitting up proper

"So, you cook as well as fight evil bad guys. Do you knit as well" Grant stopped working and scratched the back of his neck nervously

"Oh my god, you do don't you" Skye said giggling slightly

"I went to my Gramzy's most of the time and there wasn't anything to do unless cooking and knitting. I stopped knitting but I can still make a good jumper for Christmas" Grant got out his homemade pasta sauce and prepared the pasta bake

"Did you spend a lot of time at your Gramzy's" Skye asked after a couple of moments of silence

"Yeah, my mum was at work all the time and I didn't want to spend time with my brother so my Gramzy was the only person in my family who I could really spend with that I didn't end up fighting with" Skye nodded and took a sip of her apple juice Grant had recently gave her

"I had someone like that" Skye said. Grant put the dish in the oven and turned to Skye "My social worker Carrie was the only person who hadn't left me in my entire life. Even though I was moved from care home to care home she always stayed with me throughout. Every Christmas she gave me 5 Christmas presents of small things but lovely things. Whenever I felt sad I always went to her; she was like a mother to me. I still talk to her in times of need even though there is Simmons here. Don't worry, I haven't told her anything to do with Shield but she knows that I am doing something to do with the police as I say" Grant chuckled as Skye finished

"When my Gramzy heard about me going away to this 'police' thing she was so scared. She always wanted me to be careful whatever I was doing even though what I was actually doing was 10 times as worse as she thought I was doing"

"Where is Gramzy now" Skye asked. Grant sighed and folded his arms

"Calvary Cemetery in Minnesota" Skye instantly regretted asking her previous question

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"its fine, you didn't know so it isn't your fault" Skye nodded and Grant turned back to the food. Without Skye or Grant knowing May and Coulson were watching the duo chatting together

"So, you don't feel anything towards him" Coulson whispered to May who was still looking at Skye and Grant

"Phil, what went on between me and Agent Ward was just sex and nothing else. I am going to train for a while; where is Agent Michaels" May asked looking at Coulson

"In one of the bunks. He told me he hasn't had a lot of sleep so I have let him rest" May nodded then left

"At least she can say the word sex" Coulson then left going to his office without making a sound

**_Hope you enjoyed. Agents of Shield episode 12is on tonight in England and I am so excited. BYE PEOPLE !_**


	6. Chapter 6

Grant put his plate and cutlery into the dishwasher followed by Skye

"So are you doing anything later? There is a British comedy called Alan Partridge which Simmons told me is hilarious" Grant sighed and shook his head

"I wish I could but I have to interview that Agent Michaels about...about an issue he had at work with another colleague" Skye folded her arms and carried on listening to Ward. She knew he was lying but pretended like she knew nothing

"That is too bad, I am going to go and watch that movie. I will see you later" Grant nodded and they walked away from each other. Skye walked down the metal stairs and to the lab where she saw Fitz alone working on a weapon

"Fitz, can I ask you something" Skye asked as she sat down in front of Fitz

"Sure" Fitz put down his screwdriver and turned around towards Skye "What is it" he asked

"What Agent Michaels doing here" Fitz stuttered for a bit looking around for some way to get out but he knew it was no use

"Agent Michaels is here because he is being taken to a mission and Coulson offered for us to take him and drop him off" Skye smirked while nodding

"Thank you, I didn't know what he was doing here and you just rested my mind. I am going to my bunk right now for some rest. See you" Fitz nodded nervously and as soon Skye was out of view he took a sigh of relief

Skye logged into her laptop and went onto the internet. She took a sigh and rubbed her eyes

"You can do this Skye. You may have been shot in the stomach but you still know how to hack" Skye typed onto the server and smiled as she eventually hacked into the main Shield account

She then typed Agent Lewis Michael's name onto the server and waited for it to upload. She clicked onto the first file and she read it with interest

_Agent Lewis Michaels was part of an 4 man operation as security of Ian Quinn. He was one of 4 men in the main car with Ian Quinn. CCTV footage shows the car stopping in and not moving. At 1:25pm; 1 hour and 13 minutes after the car stopped 3 level 7 agents went to the car where Ian Quinn was being held. When the doors were opened and only Agent Michaels were on the floor unconscious. The other agents were gone and Agent Michaels knew nothing. Agent Michaels has been sent to Agent Phil Coulson and his team for questioning. Skye, a fellow level 1 agent will not be involved in the question or any other participation because of her involvement with Ian Quinn._

_Signed by Director Nick Fury_

Skye gasped as she read the news over and over again. The whole; Grant, Simmons and even Coulson had lied to her for the past couple of days. The people she thought was her family lied to her about the man who nearly killed her. She thought she could trust them but she can trust no one

Skye slammed her laptop shut and put her arms around her legs crying silently. Finally she stood up sighing slowly walking to the mirror that was in her bedroom. She put her hands through her dark brown hair and wiping the tears that had been falling recently

She had some foundation to remove the red puffiness in her eyes and looked back at herself. She was more respectable now

She slowly opened her door and shut it behind her looking around. She took another deep breath and headed to the bar. She needed a drink after all of this

Skye got a bottle of whiskey from the rack and a glass. She filled the glass half full and gulped down it like it was water. She gasped as the alcohol went down her throat

"Skye, what are you doing" Skye turned and saw Coulson. She smirked and turned around

"You know, just thinking" Skye said filling the glass again but not drinking it

"And drinking. Skye you need to just slow down on the drinking" Coulson said standing by Skye

"Just leave me alone Agent Coulson" Coulson looked at Skye confused; she called him AC and Phil but hardly Agent Coulson

"Skye, are you alright" Coulson asked

"Super duper. I was shot by Quinn and I have just found out that..." Skye stopped speaking and just sighed

"Found out what" Phil asked

"Nothing, I am going to my room" Skye grabbed the bottle and glass and slightly staggered to her room. Phil waited and heard Skye's door slam

He sighed and left the bar going downstairs towards May who was downstairs doing her usual Tai Chi

"May, I need a word about Skye" May stood up from her stance and looked towards Coulson

"What about her" May said taking a swig of her water

"I walked into her nearly drunk Skye. She acted completely different than usual; calling me Agent Coulson instead of AC or Phil" May just smirked as Phil finished

"So you are annoyed because she didn't call you by your nickname" May asked

"No, she is different. When I asked her if she was alright and she said she found out then finished talking. Something has happened to her which she doesn't want to tell us. What do you think" May thought for a minute then spoke

"Talk to her, or get Simmons or Grant to talk to her. There is nothing much to do with Skye. She has a lot of secrets, some she doesn't even though. She has been through a lot since she joined Shield and you have to give her a break" Coulson nodded

"I will talk to Ward for her to talk to her" May nodded and Coulson walked upstairs. He went into the lounge area and saw Grant reading one of his many books he had

"Sir, I have finished interviewing Agent Michaels but we are going to do some more tomorrow" Coulson nodded and walked closer

"Agent Ward, I would like you to have a word with Skye" Grant put his book down and looked at Phil

"What is the matter with her" Grant asked with concern

"I found her a few minutes ago drinking and she didn't seem fine. I want you to have a word with her" Grant nodded and stood up

"Of course" Grant stood up and left going straight to Skye's room in a flash. Straight away he opened the door and saw a drunken Skye holding a nearly empty bottle of whiskey. She saw Grant and started laughing

"Hello Agent Ward"

**_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tomorrow I will be spending my day with my mum and I hope you guys have a brilliant mother's day too_**

**_Louis2311_**


End file.
